I love you, you idiot
by Nyuu D
Summary: Renji não era de chorar. Não sem um motivo MUITO bom. Grimmjow tinha as pálpebras levemente caídas e o canto de seus lábios estavam erguidos num sorriso extremamente discreto que Renji captava com o mais rápido dos olhares. :: YAOI, Oneshot, UA, GrimmRen


Existem alguns detalhes nessa fic que seguem as informações que eu passei na minha primeira GrimmRen, a "You take my breath away". Não é exatamente necessário lê-la, mas extremamente recomedável. Eu sugiro, é claro. :) Nada que comprometa o entendimento da história, nem nada.

Grimmjow x Renji, YAOI, U.A., Oneshot. Meu segundo orgulho. *-*

Reviews? S2

Bleach is © Tite Kubo

* * *

Renji mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite – no dia anterior, ele e Grimmjow passaram a noite juntos e Ichigo já nem estava mais em seus pensamentos. Ao menos aquela paranóia do Abarai em evitar que qualquer um falasse alguma coisa dele (coisas do tipo, "ele é gay", dentre outros) já não era como antes. Claro que esses pensamentos não sumiram completamente de sua mente. Ele continuava achando que quem olhava para ele e Grimmjow sentados na mesa do almoço estava pensando coisas...

E ele estava certo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Bem, mas isso não foi o motivo de ele não ter conseguido dormir. É porque depois de meio ano de relacionamento com Grimmjow – com muito ciúme embutido –, Renji jamais havia dito o que sentia por ele... Ou ouvido da boca do outro se ele sentia algo mais intenso por ele além de simplesmente desejo carnal. Renji nunca foi muito de se apegar às palavras, já que ações podem falar muito mais do que elas. Só que ele sabia que esse tipo de declaração é um passo muito grande entre duas pessoas e ele sentia que estava pronto para isso.

A questão é... Como dizer isso a Grimmjow sem simplesmente assustar o cara? Renji nunca achou que ele parecia ser do tipo sentimental. Apesar de Grimmjow sempre demonstrar ciúmes – como quando Renji fica muito tempo conversando com Kira ou Hisagi –, nunca passava muito disso. Agora Renji percebia como Ichigo se sentia e porque ele se apaixonou por Ishida... Quer dizer, o garoto é tão delicado (não pejorativamente), que se Renji não o visse entrando no banheiro masculino, acharia que é uma garota de cabelos curtos e sem peitos.

O ruivo entrou na escola com o olhar perdido. Além de sonolento, estava pensativo. Ele vinha pensando nisso há dias, mas ontem foi o pior, tanto que sequer conseguiu pregar os olhos. Pensava nas piores hipóteses: Grimmjow ficar aterrorizado com a declaração inesperada e acabar se afastando dele... Ou ele simplesmente não corresponder. Ou falar que Renji tinha algum tipo de problema. Tudo o que você possa imaginar de ruim que podia acontecer, Renji pensou em ainda MAIS do que isso. Ele esfregou os olhos quando um vento frio percorreu seu corpo. Era inverno, e a época de neve estava prestes a chegar.

- Renji?

Não, ele não ouviu – era Grimmjow, é claro. Mas Renji continuou sua caminhada colégio adentro e parou para tirar o sapato dos pés e colocar o sapato adequado para andar pelo lugar.

- Renji? Porra, tá surdo?

- Quê?

- Eu falei bom dia.

- Bom dia... – Renji se curvou para tirar o sapato do pé e sentiu a mão de Grimmjow dar um tapa em cheio em seu traseiro. – OOOE! Tá louco? – O ruivo virou bruscamente enquanto falava e torceu o rosto em indignação.

- Não, só estou te fazendo acordar. Por acaso não dormiu essa noite?

- Claro que dormi. – Mentiu, virando de novo para pôr os sapatos da escola, dessa vez tomando cuidado de não ficar muito vulnerável o outro.

- Hum, sei. – Grimmjow ajeitou a mochila nas costas e repetiu o que Renji estava fazendo, colocando os sapatos adequados no pé 44. – Dormi das nove às seis. – Puseram-se a caminhar enquanto o de cabelos azuis falava. – Acho que você tirou toda minha energia ontem... – Ele sorriu e olhou para Renji com uma expressão calma. Renji olhou de canto para ele com o rosto nem-tão feliz porque Grimmjow insistiu que eles transassem DUAS vezes naquela noite e se o outro não tivesse preparado Renji adequadamente, o ruivo nem conseguiria sentar pra dormir, então ia acabar não dormindo de qualquer jeito.

- Grimmjow... – Sabe, Renji chamaria o outro pelo nome mesmo se não fosse tão complicado pronunciar. – Vamos comer fora hoje?

Grimmjow olhou o ruivo em silêncio.

- Que foi?

- Quer ir num motel ou coisa assim?

- NÃO, GRIMMJOW! – Renji exclamou, irritado. – Tô falando de ir jantar!

- Ah... – Grimmjow coçou a nuca e deu uma risada. – Pode ser, mas por quê?

- Sei lá, só fiquei afim.

- Hum... Pode ser, então. Mas eu tenho treino de futebol hoje...

- É, eu sei, você vai lá pra casa e depois a gente vai.

- Tá bom, mas eu que vou escolher a comida.

- Desde que você não escolha algo nojento ou muito caro.

- Por que, você vai pagar? – Grimmjow perguntou rindo e Renji semicerrou os olhos.

- Não, você vai.

- Como é?

- Nada, não.

(...)

Renji passou a aula toda se martirizando por ter falado para Grimmjow que deviam ir jantar fora. Meu Deus, no que estava pensando? Em um jantar romântico ou coisa assim? Não, era só pra quebrar o gelo, até porque certamente depois ele iria ao apartamento de Grimmjow ou vice-versa. Tá bom, ele não estava enlouquecendo. Ok... Renji foi para casa para tomar um banho e se vestir para esperar Grimmjow chegar. Depois de tomar seu banho ele até que ficou mais tranqüilo e matou tempo assistindo televisão até Grimmjow bater na porta.

Quando ele abriu, aquele vento gelado novamente bateu em sua direção e carregou consigo o cheiro que Grimmjow insistia em ter mesmo depois de ter acabado de tomar banho. Como ele conseguia essa façanha? Muito embora o perfume sobressaísse naquele momento, Renji ficava ensandecido toda vez que respirava o mesmo ar que Grimmjow, porque esse ar ficava empesteado com o cheiro dele.

E isso era algo bem freqüente. E era algo que Renji também jamais havia dito para ele.

Eles foram num restaurante a umas quatro quadras da casa de Renji que servia carne. Grimmjow alegou estar com muita fome e com vontade, e também prometeu pagar, então... Quem era Renji para recusar? Claro que a cortesia mandava Renji colaborar, já que ele que convidou, mas também sabia que Grimmjow não iria aceitar. Nem perdeu tempo. Eles comeram e o clima estava um pouco pesado, mas provavelmente isso era apenas coisa da imaginação de Renji. O outro falava em seu típico tom de voz sarcástico e tagarelou sobre o treino de futebol, dentre outras coisas. Ele estava bem normal.

Renji é que estava com problemas.

Depois disso tudo, os dois concordaram em ir para o apartamento de Renji, por motivos óbvios – era bem mais perto. Quando entraram, Grimmjow abriu a porta com a violência de sempre e Renji reclamou, já que sua parede também estava marcada por causa do choque da maçaneta. Estava mais aquecido dentro do lugar e por isso, Renji tirou o casaco e cachecol que vestia, jogando tudo em cima da mesa de jantar de dois lugares que ocupava uma parte do espaço da sala. Grimmjow imitou seu gesto e arregaçou a gola da camiseta como se o sufocasse. Renji sabia que ele não gostava muito de temperaturas baixas e odiava cobrir o pescoço, mas era a parte do corpo onde mais sentia frio.

Grimmjow respirou fundo o ar e encostou-se em Renji pelas costas, passando uma das mãos por cima do ombro do ruivo e com a outra, ele puxou o elástico que prendia os cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Ele sempre fazia isso – na realidade, se fosse por escolha de Grimmjow, Renji andaria com os cabelos soltos o tempo todo. Bem... Ele enfiou a mão pelos fios vermelhos, agarrou-os quando estava próximo do couro cabeludo e puxou para trás, mas não com muita força. O suficiente para doer um pouquinho só.

Eles se olharam, se beijaram e Renji enrijeceu os ombros, sentindo que o braço de Grimmjow o apertava mais contra si. Apesar do quanto quisesse se agarrar com o de cabelos azuis naquela hora, Renji estava muito tenso e não conseguia retribuir o beijo de Grimmjow adequadamente. Grimmjow pareceu ter percebido isso e separou os lábios dos dele, percorrendo o rosto de Renji até o pescoço e quando chegou lá, respirou fundo na pele tatuada do ruivo.

- Renji...

- Hum? – Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Grimmjow e tentou, em vão, relaxar os ombros. Grimmjow não respondeu e repousou a mão no peito de Renji. – O que foi?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Como assim? – Renji virou-se rapidamente para Grimmjow e percebeu que estava na defensiva, o que era... Mau. Muito mau. – Por quê?

- Calma não precisa ficar nervoso. É que você anda meio estranho... – Grimmjow afastou-se e jogou o corpo no sofá, sentando com as pernas abertas. Renji não respondeu. – Sério, o que foi que houve?

- Mas não tem nada.

- Tem, porque senão você não estaria mordendo a boca desse jeito.

Merda.

Grimmjow o conhecia melhor do que Renji imaginava. Toda vez que ficava _muito_ – ressalto o muito – nervoso (não no sentido de raiva), o ruivo mordia os lábios incansavelmente, por mais que ficassem ardidos. Renji liberou os lábios dos dentes antes de encarar Grimmjow e olhou para ele fixamente.

- Não tem nada, sério mesmo.

- Eu acho que tem e mais, acho que tem algo a ver com aquele Kira.

- Quê? – Renji franziu a sobrancelha. – O que o Kira tem a ver com isso?

- Ah, qual é, Renji... Você tá agindo assim, todo frio e eu tenho que pensar no quê? Você não é uma mulher e não tem TPM, então só pode ser por causa de outra pessoa.

Renji torceu o nariz para a burrice de Grimmjow. Se ele fosse um pouco mais arrogante, imaginaria que isso era por causa dele. Mas Renji achava que a arrogância do outro era um tanto diferente e ele sempre achava que jamais faria algo de errado ou que não havia motivo algum para Renji ficar nervoso com ele.

- Pára de ser estúpido, não tem nada com o Kira.

- Ah não? Então o Hisagi? Ou tem se lembrado do Ichigo...?

- Caralho, dá pra parar de fazer acusações sem fundamento?

Grimmjow esfregou o rosto e apertou os olhos com os dedos. Ele estava visivelmente irritado e isso não era lá muito bom. Renji odiava quando Grimmjow ficava irritado por qualquer motivo, porque sempre quem tinha que aturar aquela carranca era ele. E pior ainda, agora, porque a irritação do outro vinha... De Renji.

- Sem fundamento, Renji? Há uma semana que você tá avoado e estranho desse jeito. O que você quer que eu pense? Não vai dizer que é por causa das provas, é?

- Claro que não...

- Pois é, então qual a porra do motivo?

- Não tem motivo, Grimmjow!

Renji virou de costas e se apoiou na estante. Mas que diabos. Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito diante daquela situação e apertou os lábios entre os dentes, tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer que fizesse Grimmjow ficar calmo. Renji podia ouvir que o outro respirava ruidosamente do sofá. E aquela tensão começava a pesar cada vez mais em cima dos ombros de Renji.

Houve uns minutos de silêncio entre os dois em que Renji manteve os olhos fechados para pensar, embora não conseguisse clarear nada em sua mente. Não conseguia organizar nada. Era como um plano branco cheio de manchas escuras e cada uma das manchas era algo que podia acontecer a seguir, e cada vez mais elas ficavam conectadas. Ele sentiu vontade de esquecer-se disso tudo, se entregar aos braços de Grimmjow e simplesmente "deletar" aquela idéia de declaração de sua cabeça, mas parecia impossível.

- Grimmjow, é que...

- Já sei, Renji. Já estou indo.

- Como é?

- É, você vai dizer que não quer mais me ver e toda aquela história, pode cortar o papo que eu não estou afim de ouvir. A não ser que você tenha algo importante pra falar, como estar grávido ou sei lá.

Ironia fora de hora. Renji ignorou.

- Não, eu...

- Não quero saber, Renji. Não quero saber se você esteve com outra pessoa ou simplesmente não me quer mais. – Grimmjow estava juntando suas coisas em cima da mesa e Renji olhou para ele sem acreditar. Era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais para ser real e ele desejou, por um segundo, perceber que estava tendo um pesadelo e então, acordaria suado e nervoso, mas isso não aconteceu.

Embora o suor frio e o nervosismo estivessem ali.

- Não é isso, Grimmjow!

- Então o que é?

- É que eu...

- ... – Grimmjow ficou olhando Renji pelos segundos que ele se manteve calado e não completou a frase. – Tô fora.

Renji pôs a mão em um dos lados do rosto e apertou, vendo com o outro olho que Grimmjow o encarava.

- Sabe Renji, eu realmente esperava que você fosse sincero comigo. Não é pedir tanto, é? Eu sempre fui sincero com você e eu esperava iss... – Enquanto Grimmjow falava, Renji caminhou na direção dele e parou bem na frente do rapaz.

- EU TE AMO, SEU _IDIOTA!_

Grimmjow engoliu as palavras que estava falando e olhou o topo da cabeça de Renji, já que o ruivo mantinha o olhar para baixo. Renji nem conseguia acreditar que tinha falado aquilo naquele tom. Parecia mentira. Grimmjow estava calado, e aquele silêncio fazia com que seu coração batesse muito forte e rápido. E ele apertou os olhos com os dedos até tontear, tentando controlar a respiração.

Grimmjow tomou o rosto de Renji em suas mãos e o obrigou a erguer o olhar; o olhou fundo nos olhos e Renji sentia que os seus ardiam. Ele só não sabia se era porque estava os apertando, ou porque estava com raiva, ou porque simplesmente queria se desmanchar em lágrimas. Renji não era de chorar. Não sem um motivo MUITO bom. Grimmjow tinha as pálpebras levemente caídas e o canto de seus lábios estavam erguidos num sorriso extremamente discreto que Renji captava com o mais rápido dos olhares. Era fácil para ele. – Eu te amo, Grimmjow... – Ele murmurou por fim, forçando o maxilar ao terminar de falar.

Renji fechou os olhos e a rapidez com que os fatos aconteceram em seguida foi tanta que quando deu por si, estava prensado contra a parede e Grimmjow o beijava com tamanha intensidade e desejo que Renji perdia o fôlego. Ele apertou com força as mãos nas costas de Grimmjow e este mais uma vez segurou nos fios vermelhos do outro, mas ao invés de puxar para trás, ele puxou para frente, tal como se fosse possível fazer o beijo ficar ainda mais profundo. Renji sentia que aquele momento não era apenas uma explosão de paixão, tinha algo além disso, e o ruivo podia sentir... Em como Grimmjow segurava seu rosto, e não qualquer outra parte do corpo.

A verdade é que Grimmjow estava tão feliz que mal podia se conter. Ele não era muito bom com palavras e também, ele só conseguia expressar bem seus sentimentos quando eram os ruins. Não que fosse uma pessoa ruim, ele era apenas problemático com esses assuntos. E pelo jeito, Renji também era, o que era absolutamente compreensível.

Renji soltou os joelhos e arrastou as costas pela parede, e Grimmjow foi se abaixando à medida que isso acontecia; logo ele estava agachado e Renji sentou com um dos joelhos dobrados e a outra perna esticada, com o primeiro entre as pernas de Grimmjow. Ele segurou novamente no rosto do ruivo, afastou os lábios pela primeira vez desde aquele momento e olhou Renji de perto. Aquela sensação que ele tanto gostava de olhar para Renji tão de perto que não conseguia enxergar realmente.

- Por que você não disse antes...?

Renji forçou o maxilar, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

- Não é tão fácil quanto você pensa.

Grimmjow sorriu e afastou-se um tanto de Renji; ele pegou nos calcanhares do ruivo e puxou, mas não com muita força, tanto que Renji pôde segurar a cabeça e deitar sem bater, como acontecia normalmente. Arrastou-se por cima do ruivo e se apoiou nos joelhos e nas mãos em cima dele. Eles se olharam e embora Renji estivesse um pouco tenso, conseguia sentir que tomara a decisão correta.

Grimmjow dobrou os cotovelos, beijou os lábios de Renji e passou a beijar e passar a língua pelo pescoço e pela pele que estava um pouco exposta do peito, já que Renji estava com uma camisa e ele nunca usava menos de dois botões abertos. O ruivo suspirou e por algum motivo, era mais ofegante do que antes. Ele cria que era pela expectativa que estava sentindo tomar conta de si. Desde o começo Renji estava nervoso justamente pela possível não-correspondência de Grimmjow sobre seus sentimentos e independente do que o outro estava fazendo – aquela demonstração de afeto –, naquele momento as palavras eram mais importantes.

Eles ficaram assim um tanto. Renji captava tanto sentimento nos gestos de Grimmjow mas ainda, idiotamente, esperava que ele DISSESSE o que sentia, não que simplesmente mostrasse de outro jeito. E digo idiotamente porque na cabeça de Renji, ele estava sendo idiota, mesmo. Tentou afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça ao passar os braços por cima dos ombros de Grimmjow, apertar os dedos nas costas dele e ir subindo até o ombro.

- Eu sei que não é fácil... – Grimmjow suspirou, sorriu torto e ergueu-se de joelhos, erguendo o tronco de Renji consigo. Curvou-se um pouco e abraçou o ruivo pelos ombros, apoiando o queixo na região de trás do ombro do rapaz. Renji sentiu que o coração de Grimmjow palpitava no peito e isso o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. – Eu amo você, Renji. – Ele levou uma das mãos à cabeça de Renji e o apertou contra si com força. Força que machucou um pouco, mas Renji não ligava para a falta de delicadeza de Grimmjow. Na realidade, ele gostava. Porque esse era Grimmjow.

E foi por _esse_ Grimmjow que Renji perdeu completamente a cabeça.


End file.
